Tradición
by Nagi w
Summary: Llega la nochevieja y Deli, la hermana gemela de Fran esta nerviosa porque se ha olvidado de una tradición


**Disclamer: ojalá Harry Potter fuera mio, pero le pertenece a la diosa jotaká que hizo un muy buen trabajo escribiendo todos los libros sobre el-niño-qué-vivió. Yo solo me dedico a inventar tonterias a partir del argumento del libro.**

_**Ilusiones compartidas**_

El expreso de Hogwarts. Ese tren escarlata que lleva consigo tantos sueños y miedos. ¿Y si quedo en una casa que no me guste?¿Y si no soy lo suficiente bueno para quedar en ninguna casa? ¿Y si mi magia es tan poco poderosa que me devuelvan a casa?, eran algunos de los miedos mas comunes al ver aquel inmenso tren.

Un chico iva caminando por el pasillo del tren buscando algun compartimento vacío o semi vacío donde pudiese sentarse. No le gustaba el hecho de haberse quedado solo puesto que Teddy y Victoire habian ido a visitar a sus amigos y prometieron que le buscarian cuando hubiesen terminado de ponerse al dia y para mayor frustracion Vic había invitado a Molly a ir con sus amigas y con ella. ¿Porqué Teddy no había echo lo mismo con el? Ah claro el era un novato o no se cuantas pamplinas mas.

Encontró un compartimento decente y ¡oh que sorpresa! completamente vacío. Se sentó al lado de la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla intentando ver a sus padres. Cuando por fin los encontró y ellos le vieron a él notó como el tren empezaba a moverse, y le pareció ver una maraña roja corriendo hacia el tren, no le dió mucha importancia porque tenía una pregunta que se formulaba constantemente en su mente ¿donde diablos se habia metido Freddy?.

En esto estaba cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió y vió a un chico de su edad aproximadamente. Iva vestido de muggle y tenia unos cascos en las orejas. Era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

-Hola soy Fran ¿se puede?- con lo poco que había hablado se notaba un marcado acento. James se preguntó de donde sería.

-Si, claro, soy James Potter.- se extrañó al ver que el chico soltaba una amplia carcajada.- ¿Qué ocurre?¿Te parece mi nombre gracioso acaso?-estaba empezando a enfurecerse.

-No, no, perdona, es solo que estaba pensando en algo que me dijo un amigo antes de venirme a Inglaterra. Segun él la mayoria de los nombres masculinos ingleses son o James o Charly y yo le dije que era imposible.-Seguia riendo tranquilamente

-¿Y los femeninos?- ahora sentía curiosidad por aquello que ese chico le estaba contando.

-Molly o Alice jajaja

-Por cierto ¿de qué pais eres? se te nota mucho acento

-Soy español, vine hace poco a Inglaterra por el trabajo de mi padre y me llegó la carta de Hogwarts, mis padres son personas no mágicas asique vino un hombre gigantesco a llevarme a comprar todo lo que necesito ¡Fue genial!

-Valla ¿conociste a Hagrid?. Es amigo de la familia, también llevo a mi padre a comprar sus cosas. Es el guardabosques de Hogwarts y da clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

-¿Criaturas mágicas?¿cómo duendes y...?-sin embargo no pudo terminar su pregunta porque la puerta del compartimento se abrió bruscamente y entró un chico de piel morena y pelirrojo.

-James por fin te encuentro oye tio recuerda bien esto, he estado aquí todo el rato ¿vale? no he salido del compartimento

-¿Qué has echo esta vez? ¿a qué viene todo esto?- antes de que Freddy pudiese contestar la puerta se volvió a abrir bruscamente dejando pasar a una chica rubia con mechones pelirrojos que al parecer estaba muy enfadada.

-¡Fred Patrick Weasley me las vas a pagar! ¡James Sirius Potter debí imaginar que estarías metido hasta el fondo en el asunto!- James tragó ruidosamente, no le gustaba cuando alguna chica Weasley se ponía furiosa porque le recordaba a mamá o a la abuela cuando les regañaban

-Espera, espera, Vic, Freddy ha estado todo el rato con nosotros ¿verdad Fran?- le hizo una mueca apenas visible que el otro captó

-Si, si, de echo me estaban hablando de los animales mágicos- los 2 chicos tuvieron que reconocer que improvisaba muy bien, tenía que estar en su grupo lo habian decidido.

-No me lo creo, os conozco demasiado bien a vosotros dos -los señaló- asique tengo derecho a no creerme nada que venga de vosotros

-Pero nosotros no lo hemos dicho Vic -dijo con tono triunfante Freddy-lo ha dicho...eehhh...nuestro nuevo amigo.

Vic se quedó confundida y sin decir nada mas se fue, no muy convencida de todo aquello.

-Vale ya se a ido, cuenta, cuenta, ¿que has echo? Ah, por cierto este es mi nuevo amigo Fran viene de España, ¿no es genial?

-He de reconocer que disimula muy bien ¿donde lo aprendiste?

-Mmm... digamos que no era un santo en mi colegio no-mágico pero ¿qué le hiciste a esa chica?¿cómo es que os conoce?

-Es Victoire Weasley, nuestra prima. Yo soy Fred Weasley II -esto lo dijo con una actitud muy pomposa digna de Percy Weasley.- Vale os lo contare. He llegado tarde al expreso por culpa de la pesada de mi hermana, ya la conoces Jimmy, no puede salir sin su muñeca y eso nos retrasó muchísimo. El caso es, que cuando subo al tren, en el primer compartimento que veo adivina quién esta.

-Vic, Molly y las super amiguitas de Vic -dijo James con un tono de hastío

-Si, si, y coincidiras conmigo en que tenía que hacerles algo, me lo han puesto en bandeja. Bueno he cogido un detonador trampa y lo he metido disimuladamente en el vagon jjajajajaja -empezó a reirse a carcajada limpia y James le siguió.

-¿Qué es un detonador trampa? -Preguntó Fran que estaba un poco perdido.

-Mira, es esto -se sacó algo del una especia de vocina que intentaba saltar de la mano de Freddy. Le explicaron qué hacía y esta vez fue Fran el que comenzó a reirse.

A partir de ese momento. Los tres chicos no pararon de hablar de bromas, sortilegios weasleys y lo bien que se lo pasarían en Hogwarts y los nervios quedaron olvidados hasta el mismo momento de poner un pie en aquel castillo que seria su casa en los proximos 7 años.


End file.
